The Tale Of The Copy: Ange Corbeau
by Inanimatepony
Summary: My entire existence is unnatural, they say. I could be manifesting his dark side, they say. I am not evil. Just misunderstood. (Part 2/5 of Backstory Arc) (Ange CorbeauRaven Angel)
1. You Are Not My Master.

**(Dark Pit's POV)**

I am not a natural being. I get that.

I wasn't born a pureblood. I wasn't born a nephilim. I wasn't a human in a past life.

I was created for use of the Underworld, but something inside me refused.

I refuse to be the "Dark Pit."

I refuse to be a dastardly pawn.

My so-called "master" has fallen.

**(No Set POV)**

Pit slowly approached his newly formed, black-clad copy, who appeared shaken. His raspberry eyes seemed to have flashed before the former received a roundhouse kick in the stomach.

_Stay away from me. I am not like you. I'm barely even half of you._

Pandora's dying flames caught the black angel's eye.

_I refuse to be bound to the earth! I'm supposed to fly, dammit!_

He dove head-first in the blue fire. When he emerged out, a navy and deep violet aura surrounded his body.

_What is he doing?!_Palutena's voice found its way in the the darker angel's mind. He just clicked his tongue and took off.

"...he can fly?" Pit muttered under his breath.

**(Dark Pit's POV)**

Monsters are swarming me. I get that they're mad at me for slaying their master.

One of them looks like nothing but mouth.

_"See? Nothing to worry about!"_

Who was that? Wasn't the goddess of light. Why won't that phrase leave my brain? And who is this woman I keep envisioning?

_The black-clad angel was deep in his own mind. He didn't see what had hit him._

_"You're a real go-getter,Dark Pit.I like that about you."_

Another voice happened in my brain.

"I am not a 'dark pit.'"

_"Aren't you a cute one?"_it sounded like the voice purred,_"Shame I couldn't keep you."_

"I am not a thing."

_"Your legion wassupposedto be with the Underworld Army! Why won't you obey me?! There can't be light without darkness, and there can't be darkness without light!"_

**"YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER!"**

_A beam of piercing light was shot into the sky._

"Ptooey spotted! He doesn't look too hot, though..."

**(No Set POV)**

The black-clad angel immediately pointed his staff at his lighter "twin." The tip barely met Pit's nose. Those raspberry eyes glowed once more as the staff was lowered.

"I can't..."

Pit cocked his head at that action.

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna, like, fight me or something?"

No answer.

"Are you scared?"

The only response was a heavy sigh.

"It's okay to be scared. We all get-"

**"DON'T PITY ME!"**

Dead silence.

"Dark Pit" turned around and flew off.

_"So he's not allied with Medusa..."_Palutena thought aloud.

"Why do you think he's acting like that?"

_"He could very well be manifesting your...fears."_

"What does that mean, Lady Palutena?"

_"We'll talk about it later. We gotta get back to stopping Medusa!"_


	2. My Name is Ross

I need to get away from this freakshow of an army the Underworld has. These ruins...they feel right for me.

I don't have a home.

I don't have a goddess.

...I'm not sure if I have a mother.

_"Scared, Momma!"_

Something was taken from me.

Some**one**was taken from**him**.

Why doIremember whathedoesn't? Makes my head spin.

_"Well, well! If it isn't Pouty Ptooey!"_

Oh, great. Another voice.

_"Tell me, Ptooey, why aren't you on our side, hm? I mean, you**are**the Dark Pit, after all._"

_"Not much of a talker, I see."_

I am not a Dark Pit.

My name isn't Ptooey.

My name isn't Pittoo.

My name is Ross.

_"Hm? What was that?"_

"My name is Ross!"

_"Ooh, you're feisty! I'vegotto find a way to keep you."_

"I will**not**succumb to you!"

Silence.

"I'm barely half of Pit, but I know. I know you took someone away from him. Someone he couldn't live without. You left him to die!"

_A beam of piercing light was shot into the sky yet again._

"_A smart one! Pitty-Pat would've**never**figured that out. He's convinced Pretty Palutena's his mommy!"_

"You vile bastard. Killing a child's mother and leaving him in the heat to expire. I'llneverjoin your twisted ways!

_Just like that, the black angel took off._


	3. Invasion

_Hello?__...__Is there anybody in there?__Just nod if you can hear me...__Is there anyone at home?_

Where have all the humans gone? Why do I feel a connection to them? I don't see any animals, either...

Why has the sky gone cloudy all of a sudden?

_Come on, now.__I hear you're feeling down,__Well, I can ease your pain.__Get you on your feet again..._

"Pittoo? What are you doing here?"

"That'snotmy name!"

_"We can't chat right now, these...**things**are invading earth!"_

"Lady Palutena's right. You have to fend for yourself and try to stay alive!"

Whatarethese things?

They're not natural.

They're...like me.

"Frauds...you're all goddamn frauds!"

_"And I thought it was hard to break that small brain of yours."_

Great. Him again.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

_"Oh, quite a lot of things, actually..."_

"Whatever. I don't need any of this."


End file.
